


Like silver purified in a crucible, like gold refined seven times.

by pinkplumcake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Quando sogna, Credence non ha cicatrici.Tutto diventa un po’ appannato intorno a se, come se si trovasse in un punto preciso di New York e allo stesso tempo in ogni vicolo in cui ha mai camminato. L’aria è fredda ma non lo graffia in viso, e Credence non sente la schiena fargli male.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho cominciato questa storia dopo essere andata a vedere il film senza che me ne freghasse granchè di HP e solo bcuz of Colin, e quando sono tornata a casa e ho visto tutto l’hate che la ship stava (sta?) prendendo, mi è venuta viene voglia di scrivere porno per sfergio \o\ E ora la reclico per il COWT /o/  
> Puo’ essere che abbia cannato qualcosa della mitologia di HP nonostante wikia. Se vedete qualcosa let me know, I’m just here for the porn.  
> Se pensate che abbia bisogno di altri warning fatemelo sapere, che ero molto in dubbio :/  
> Scritta con il prompt _vuoto_ @ [COWT #7](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/cowt7/), [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)  
>  Titolo dal Salmo 12:6, perché tanto andremo tutti all’inferno \o/

Quando sogna, Credence non ha cicatrici.  
Tutto diventa un po’ appannato intorno a se, come se si trovasse in un punto preciso di New York e allo stesso tempo in ogni vicolo in cui ha mai camminato. L’aria è fredda ma non lo graffia in viso, e Credence non sente la schiena fargli male.

***

Credence alza gli occhi solo un istante, ed è lì che lo vede. E’ un ricordo, lo sa perché sente i brividi corrergli lungo la schiena appena incrocia il suo sguardo.  
Sua madre finisce di parlare, tutt’intorno è un miscuglio di grida e fumo di sigari, e Credence comincia a camminare veloce, fino ad arrivare ai bordi della scalinata. Più si allontana e più la nausea che gli paralizza lo stomaco si indebolisce, lasciandolo respirare.

Lui è di nuovo accanto a Credence, la sciarpa appoggiata mollemente sulle spalle nonostante il vento freddo della sera, e uno sguardo che Credence pensa di non aver mai ricevuto prima.  
“Ti ricordi di me? Ci siamo incontrati l’altro giorno,” esordisce con un po’ di imbarazzo nella voce. “Il mio nome è Percival Graves, a proposito. Avrei dovuto presentarmi prima.”  
“Mi chiamo Credence” dice, senza però stringerli la mano. Ma Percival Graves sembra non darci peso. Gli lancia un ultimo sguardo, come se non sapesse come cominciare, e poi volta il viso verso la gente che si sta disperdendo lentamente dietro di loro.

“Credence” sussurra, dopo qualche istante. “Credi davvero a quello che dicono queste persone? Quello che dice tua madre sulla magia, le streghe e i maghi?”  
Credence sbatte le palpebre, “Certamente, io- Sono in mezzo a noi, aspettando il momento giusto per ingannarci, e-”  
Dalle labbra del signor Graves sfugge una risata sottile. “Questo non li renderebbe poi così diversi da chiunque altro incontri per strada, non credi?”  
“No,” mormora appena “immagino di no.”

“Credence, stai ancora perdendo tempo?” Sente sua madre farlo voltare con una spinta, i suoi occhi scuri ancora una volta ricolmi di odio e disgusto. “Lo scusi se l’ha disturbato. Cerco di insegnarli l’educazione, ma non sempre ci riesco”  
“No, no, affatto.” Il signor Graves scuote la testa, la voce più misurata di prima.

***

Rivede il signor Graves dopo qualche settimana. Sua madre l’ha incaricato di distribuire gli opuscoli davanti all’ingresso del parco giochi di Coney Island. _“Il tempo sta scarseggiando, non posso più starti dietro. Renditi utile per una volta!”_ gli aveva ringhiato sul viso, e Credence si era precipitato fuori di casa, nonostante ogni parte del suo corpo gli facesse male.  
Rimane fermo per qualche istante, la schiena appoggiata contro un vecchio muro polveroso, l’erba gli bagna le scarpe, e la giacca di panno leggero stretta intorno alle spalle si sporca contro l’intonaco. I tagli sulla schiena hanno appena cominciato a cicatrizzarsi, le gambe sono piene di lividi e, nonostante sappia che se entro un’ora non fosse riuscito a distribuire tutti gli opuscoli ne avrebbe subito le conseguenze, non riesce proprio a sforzarsi di continuare.

Si volta di scatto con il cuore che gli batte veloce nel petto, quando si sente sfiorare la spalla.  
“Credence,” gli sorride piano, “Come stai? Tutto bene?”  
Credence alza le spalle, lo sguardo impegnato a fissare una vecchia busta di plastica abbandonata sulla strada. Il signor Graves lo scruta in viso e, per qualche istante, le sue mani si stringono in un pugno. Credence trema appena quando vede la rabbia rendergli i lineamenti del volto duri e cattivi, ma in un istante il signor Graves gli sorride di nuovo, e Credence ricomincia a respirare. “Stavo tornando dal lavoro e mi è venuta voglia di una mela caramellata. Ti va di farmi compagnia?”  
Credence sa che dovrebbe rifiutare ma prima che possa rendersi conto, annuisce piano.

“Quanto puoi rimanere? Non voglio farti avere guai” dice, sedendosi sulla panchina davanti alla giostra con i cavalli.  
“Un’ora, un’ora e mezza… Poi devo aiutare Chastity con la cena, i preparativi per l’incontro di questa sera…”  
“Va bene, forse allora c’è il tempo di un’altra mela” gli dice con un piccolo sorriso, e Credence non puo’ fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta. Sa che non è un sogno perché, se si concentra, puo’ ancora sentire il sapore dello zucchero sulle labbra.  
Il signor Graves si toglie la sciarpa, lasciandola cadere sulle spalle di Credence. “Non è proprio la giornata migliore per venire a Coney Island, vero?”  
Credence abbassa lo sguardo mordendosi piano il labbro, senza sapere quale sia la cosa giusta da dire. Solo il pensiero di essere da qualche altra parte sembra ridicolo. “Dove altro dovrei essere? E’ questo il mio posto.”

Le labbra del signor Graves si piegano appena in un sorriso malinconico. “Non deve esserlo per forza.”  
Credence sbatte le palpebre, mentre le sue parole lo colpiscono come una spinta. Lascia cadere l’ultimo pezzo di mela sulle ginocchia, e colpisce lo schienale della panchina con la schiena.  
Il signor Graves gli sfiora appena la fronte con le dita, e la testa smette di fargli male. “Io sono dalla tua parte” sussurra,“so che non mi conosci, ma… sono dalla tua parte.”

***

La prima volta che lo vede, lui gli fa un sorriso educato, sfilandogli uno degli opuscoli dalle mani e dandogli uno sguardo veloce. Credence sa che non è un sogno perché sente lo sguardo di sua madre non abbandonarlo nemmeno per un istante.  
“NSPS? Non avevo mai sentito questa sigla prima,” gli sussurra, ma la sua attenzione è tutta su Credence.  
“Sta per New Salem Philanthropic Society,” Comincia, le parole ormai escono naturali dalle sue labbra, senza che si debba sforzare per ricordarle. “L’obbiettivo è portare allo scoperto e distruggere i maghi e le streghe che vivono a New York e in America.”

Credence è abituato alle risate che riceveva ogni volta che provava a lasciare gli opuscoli ai passati; qualcuno faceva qualche passo e poi, pensando di non essere visto, lo gettava nel cassonetto, altri lo lasciavano cadere per terra con un’alzata di spalle. Lui invece continua a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso, guardando la guancia livida e che ancora gli brucia.  
“Ho capito.” gli dice, alzando poi lo sguardo fino ad incontrare gli occhi scuri di Mary Lou. “Chi è lei?”  
“Mia madre,” Credence risponde senza nemmeno voltarsi, il timore gli fa tremare di nuovo la voce. “E’ anche la presidente. Ci riuniamo nel fine settimana a Pike Street.”

Lui annuisce ancora, e Credence ha l’impressione che voglia aggiungere qualcosa, ma sua madre si avvicina, il cappello calato sulla fronte e lo sguardo scuro ancora puntato verso Credence.  
“Posso aiutarla?”  
“Il ragazzo mi stava spiegando di cosa vi occupate,” risponde, la sua voce è tranquilla. “E’ molto interessante.”  
“Allora speriamo di rivederla presto ad uno dei nostri raduni” sente la mano di sua madre tirarlo via, afferrando il suo braccio fino a fargli male. “Ci scusi, ma ora dobbiamo andare.”  
“Ma certo, mi dispiace di avervi trattenuto” risponde lui. Credence volta il viso un’ultima volta prima di girare l’angolo, e lui è ancora lì.

***

C’è il signor Graves che lo abbraccia, nei suoi sogni. Si china piano verso di lui, lasciandogli una scia di baci leggeri sulla pelle, che lo sfiorano appena e gli danno i brividi lungo la schiena. Il suo sguardo è caldo ed è solo per Credence, quando cerca le sue labbra e lo bacia piano.  
Sente le sue mani accarezzargli la schiena, indugiare per qualche istante su una delle cicatrici più nuove sulla sua schiena, che ancora brucia, prima di segnarne i contorni con la lingua.

Il signor Graves si porta una mano verso la propria erezione, prima di abbassare i pantaloni di Credence con un gesto veloce. Credence lo bacia di nuovo perché anche solo un istante distante dalle sue labbra sembra un istante perduto, e il singor Graves porta le mani sulle sue guancie, spingendo Credence ancora più _vicino_.  
Con una piccola spinta lo fa stendere tra le lenzuola morbide, in una camera così piena di luce e calore da sembrare una giornata d’estate. Credence si chiede dove siano in realtà, perché è impossibile che un luogo così esista nella New York piena di polvere e cattiveria in cui vive ogni giorno.

La stanza ha un profumo fresco e lieve, e i rumori della città sono bloccati dai vetri spessi delle finestre. Credence inarca la schiena e cerca le sue mani, e le labbra del signor Graves si increspano piano in un sorriso gentile, come il posto di Credence fosse davvero quello, in mezzo tra le lenzuola soffici e le sue braccia.

La sua bocca è socchiusa quando sente le mani del signor Graves scostargli l’elastico della biancheria, sfiorandolo con le dita. Credence si tende verso di lui, le spalle un po’ rigide e il suo nome sulle labbra, mentre cerca di nascondere il viso contro il suo petto.  
“Stai tranquillo,” sussurra il signor Graves, lasciandogli una scia di baci fino alle natiche, prima di entrare in lui con la lingua. “Sono qui.”  
Credence si sveglia leggero in quei giorni, e quasi non si accorge del freddo intorno a se.

***

E’ mattina presto quando incontra la signorina Goldstein, e l’aria di New York è ancora fredda e opaca, con l’umidità che entra nelle ossa e irrigidisce la schiena. Credence è accanto all’entrata di un piccolo emporio, gli opuscoli sono più numerosi del solito e la gente cammina sempre troppo veloce per accorgersi di lui.  
  
“Sei Credence, giusto?” gli domanda una donna con un sorriso dolce e il cappellino scuro calato sui capelli scuri.  
“Sì, signora” annuisce alzando lo sguardo verso di lei.  
“E’ un piacere conoscerti. Io sono Porpertina Goldstein, ma tu puoi chiamarmi Tina.” La voce della signorina Goldstein si fa così bassa che per un attimo Credence si chiede sia successo davvero, ma le cicatrici fanno ancora male, e quando sogna non ha mai freddo. “Lavoro con il signor Graves, è stato lui a dirmi di venire a cercarti.”  
“Sta bene?”  
“Oh, sì. Non devi preoccuparti di questo. E’ solo che-” Tina si bagna le labbra, ed esita un attimo cercando le parole giuste da dire. “E’ un momento difficile, criminali e idee pericolose che hanno fin troppo seguito… E così lui mi ha chiesto di darti una mano, almeno finchè le acque non si saranno calmate al Congresso.” Credence annuisce, e la signorina Goldstein apre la mantellina, tirando fuori la sua bacchetta magica e sfiorandogli la mano con un movimento veloce. “Ecco fatto. Non ti fa più male, vero?”  
Credence lancia una mano al taglio sul palmo della sua mano ancora aperto, le fitte di dolore erano svanite.

“Grazie.” Sussurra piano, cercando di ignorare il suo cuore che gli scivolava nel petto. Che si aspettava? Il mondo è così grande, e di sicuro non puo’ finire per via dei piagnistei di un ragazzo strambo che vive a Pike Street. La signorina Goldstein sembra buona e gentile, e tanto gli sarebbe bastato.  
La signorina Goldstein gli sorride, chinandosi a raccogliere uno dei volantini caduti e accartocciandolo tra le dita. “Basta con queste sciocchezze per ora, che ne dici? Ti vanno dei pancake per colazione?”

***

Sono in un capannone abbandonato fuori città. Il signor Graves è così vicino che Credence puo’ ascoltare il rumore del suo respiro.  
Le sue labbra sono spaccate e persino Credence sente il sapore del proprio sangue quando il signor Graves lo bacia, ma lui sembra non farne attenzione. Sorride piegando le sue labbra contro la sua bocca, e indietreggiando finchè le sue spalle non incontrano il muro impolverato, sporcandosi il cappotto scuro.

Credence si inginocchia, i piccoli sassolini gli graffiano la pelle attraverso i pantaloni lisi, e sospira appena prima di abbassargli i pantaloni. Sente le mani del signor Graves infilarsi sotto il suo cappotto e lasciargli nuovi graffi sulla schiena, ma non ci presta attenzione.  
Il signor Graves chiude gli occhi quando Credence glielo prende in bocca, e la sua voce è roca e ruvida mentre dice il suo nome. Gli tira un po’ i capelli, spingendolo verso di se fino a che Credence tossisce contro la sua pelle, e poi continua a muoversi dentro di lui con movimenti veloci.

Qualcosa è cambiata negli ultimi tempi, lo sguardo gentile del signor Graves si è spento e lui faceva fa a ricordarsi il suo dolce preferito.  
Credence esita solo un istante prima di continuare a muoversi. Forse questo non è un sogno. Probabilmente il signor Graves si è stancato delle parole sussurrate a mezza voce tra le lacrime, delle sue suppliche e dei piagnistei, e Credence non puo’ fargliene una colpa. Ma ora lo sta baciando, gli accarezza il viso e gli è _davvero vicino_ e, anche se non c’è luce in questo posto, anche se ogni tanto i suoi gesti gli fanno male, a Credence sarebbe bastato.

Il signor Graves lo spinge un’ultima volta contro il suo bacino, prima di venire. Credence si rimette in piedi e gli sorride, il suo sapore ancora sulle labbra e i propri occhi che cercano i suoi.  
“Siamo così vicini, Credence” gli dice il signor Graves, lasciandogli un bacio su una guancia, “così vicini… Ho solo bisogno del tuo aiuto.” E a Credence questo basta.

***

Quando Credence riapre gli occhi c’è solo freddo e oscurità. Ogni punto del suo corpo gli fa male ed è come se fosse passata una vita intera dall’ultima volta in cui ha aperto gli occhi.  
Cerca di gridare aiuto ma dalle sue labbra non esce alcun suono.  
Dopo quella che sembra un’eternità, riesce a trovare la forza di rialzarsi. Appoggia la schiena nuda contro un vecchio muro freddo, stringendo le ginocchia contro il suo petto mentre il vento gelido gli spezza il fiato in gola, rendendogli difficile anche solo respirare.

Ricorda una stazione della metropolitana, il rumore acuto delle piastrelle che si spezzano al suolo, e il suo cuore così pesante da dargli la sensazione che sia l’unica cosa che lo trattenesse a terra; il sorriso gentile del signor Graves che si confonde con le parole meschine che gli sputa in faccia, il dolore e la delusione tanto grandi da farlo quasi esplodere.

Ogni emozione sembra così lontano che Credence per un attimo, prima di ricordare, non ha idea se sia stato tutto un sogno oppure no. Il signor Graves gli aveva fatto consumare così tante emozioni tutte insieme che ora nel suo cuore non sembra esserci spazio per nulla se non il vuoto e, per un istante veloce quanto un piccolo brivido, Credence pensa di ringraziarlo.

***

“Che cosa ne pensi della magia?” gli chiede una sera il signor Graves, mentre sono davanti ad un piatto di zuppa in una vecchia tavola calda.  
“E’ un peccato” le parole escono dalle labbra di Credence quasi meccanicamente. “E’ opera del demonio.”  
Il signor Graves annuisce piano, ma sembra tutt’altro che convinto. “Questo è quello che dice tua madre, ma cosa ne pensi tu?” domanda ancora, prendendo il bicchiere d’acqua e bagnandosi appena le labbra. “Quelle cose che non riesci a spiegarti, avvertire un’energia, sentirla invaderti senza sapere da dove viene…”  
Credence lascia il cucchiaio nel piatto e non trova la forza di alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. Non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno quella sensazione e ora l’unica cosa che gli riempie la mente è lo sguardo scuro di sua madre e il terrore puro che gli scorre nelle vene. “Io non-“  
“Vengo da una lunga dinastia di maghi. Mio nonno era un mago molto potente, e suo nonno lo era prima di lui. La magia è stata presente durante ogni attimo della mia vita…” il tono del signor Graves è basso ma calmo, come se quello che stava dicendo fosse una semplice confidenza, come se non ci fosse vergogna o paura, semplicemente fosse così. “Pensi che io sia malvagio?”  
“No!” esclama Credence, la voce che trema dalla fretta di rispondere.

Il signor Graves beve un sorso d’acqua, sorridendo dentro al bicchiere. “Che tu ci creda o no, non sono un’eccezione. Il mondo è pieno di maghi e streghe gentili, cordiali, ma anche approfittatori e meschini. Esattamente come gli essere umani. Credi che il demonio sia in grado di creare qualcosa di così simile all’uomo?” Il battito del cuore di Credence si fa assordante e lui non sa che cosa dire. “Non pretendo di sapere cosa tu stia provando, ma voglio che sia chiaro che io non sono tua madre. Non devi avere paura di me, ma soprattutto non devi averne di te stesso.”


End file.
